


You Are

by brainstorm



Category: Pentagon (Korean Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Non AU, Smut, handjobs, kind of like friends to lovers ?? idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:30:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9370070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brainstorm/pseuds/brainstorm
Summary: Jinho's always been there for Hongseok in more than one way, especially to help him through rough times. Hongseok wants to be there for him too. And maybe he also wants to be his.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hi there hello everyone, I can't believe this is already my second fic of this pairing. the idea's been on my mind for a while and took me a while to write it so here it is. even though I'm not 100% happy with how it turned, I'd say I'm pretty content with the result. I hope you enjoy this 12K fic of whatever it is that I wrote because I love jinhongseok (((:

Dinner all together was a rare thing nowadays. Ever since their debut their lives had become hectic, barely giving them time to sleep, enjoy something they like, let alone have dinner all together. But still, once in a while, even though they lived in two different apartments because they were so many, they made sure it happened.

“We need to get a bigger table, hyungs, we’re all cramped in here,” Woosed whined.

“No, it’s just that you’re a giant,” Hyojong stuck his tongue out.

“You’re just jealous of my height…” Woosed huffed.

“Alright, we all ready then?” Jinho asked from the kitchen and a chorus of “yes!” came from the living room where they were all piled up in the too tiny table.

“Actually, Hongseok’s missing,” Hwitaek frowned, “any idea where he is?”

“Probably working out,” Shinwon shrugged, “you know him, that’s his way of venting.”

“I should go look for him,” Hwitaek spoke as he stood up from his chair before a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

“You serve the food and start eating, I’ll get Hongseok,” Jinho said before he left, not giving Hwitaek time to answer.

 

Hongseok had been lucky enough that their company had got them to live in a building with a gym. It wasn’t the biggest and maybe not the best but it was still cool and useful to use. Plus, ninety five percent of the time, there was no one there.

The last couple of weeks had been extremely stressing for Hongseok, with all the performances and interviews and being here and there all the time. It not that he felt upset because he barely had time to eat or sleep, that bothered him, of course, but it was the fact that he saw the members so tired or annoyed a lot of times and he couldn’t help them what made him feel bad. See, Hongseok’s all muscles and teasing attitudes but he’s always been a softie on the inside. He hated not being able to help his members. He hated feeling useless. He hated feeling like he was letting them down. He was conscious that it wasn’t his fault and that there really wasn’t much that he could do. But being tired and seeing his friends upset about not being able to rest properly or have a break made him feel a bit helpless. Take all that and add that he feels like he hadn’t been giving his all during the last days, and you’ve got an explosive combo.

Working out has always been Hongseok’s form for escaping whatever was happening. Whenever something became too much or was clouding up his thoughts, he’ll try and go for a run or just to the gym to let it all out. It happened more often than he liked lately.

He was in the machines, doing some arm work out, his earphones blasting some upbeat song that helped him keep up with the rhythm when he felt a finger going from the base of his neck and down his spine. He jumped in his spot, almost falling from where he was sitting and took his earphones out.

“Oh my God, you scared me, hyung!” Hongseok said with a hand on his chest when he turned to see Jinho looking at him with a slight smile on his face.

“Well, I did try calling you but you didn’t listen to me, so…” the eldest shrugged.

“Sorry,” Hongseok said apologetically, “what’s up, hyung?”

“Dinner’s ready,” Jinho said and Hongseok seemed confused. No one ever went all the way to the gym to tell him whenever the food was ready, usually they’ll just leave him food to eat when he returns.

“Okay…” Hongseok replied confused, waiting for Jinho to elaborate.

“And we’re all having dinner together tonight, remember?”

“Oh, damn,” Hongseok said under his breath, “I completely forgot,” he sighed and run a hand through his hair, “I’m sorry, I just got a lot on my mind lately.” He went to stand up when Jinho stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, just… feeling a bit helpless lately, you know me, hyung,” Hongseok gave him a shy smile.

“You know you can talk to me, right?” Jinho took a sit next to Hongseok, almost making him fall, the space was too small to fit two people, even if Jinho was small.

“I know. I just don’t want to bother you, it’s nothing important, I promise.”

“It is important if you’ve been here for hours. I haven’t seen you in all day now that I think about it,” Jinho’s fingers touched the inside Hongseok’s arms and run them up and down lightly. The youngest felt a shiver ran through him, he couldn’t really understand what was it about Jinho that had that effect on him.

“I- I really didn’t mean to disappear like that. I didn’t notice I spent so much time in here.”

“You want to get your head off things?” Jinho asked with a soft voice but a firm tone.

Hongseok sighed, “I want to. I wish I could.”

“You know I can help with that.” Jinho’s head rested on Hongseok’s shoulder but looked up at him, his fingers now slightly touching the other boy’s palm. “I know it’s been a while with our schedules, but you can always come to me, don’t forget that, okay?”

“I- I just- I didn’t want you to think that- I don’t want it to be like that.”

“Like that, how?” Hongseok felt Jinho smile against the side of his neck, a very soft kiss being pressed to it. He let out a long breath through his nose, Jinho’s hand now resting on his thigh, very close to his crotch.

“We don’t- you don’t have to, h- hyung, seriously-“

“I know,” Jinho said, his hand now moving to rest over his crotch, “but I want to help. And I know you want it too. Don’t think I don’t notice how you go around all day. I know you’re tired, I know you’re stressed. Let me help.”

Jinho seemed to sense that Hongseok’s guard was down now. The older was right, it was true that it’s been a while, and it’s true that Hongseok wanted this, he always wanted Jinho.

There wasn’t really any foreplay, because that was not how Jinho was, he was always straight to point and this thing they had, it was no different.

It didn’t take a long before Hongseok was hard, the older’s hand working him slowly.

“Take your shirt off,” Jinho spoke before he moved from where he was sitting to kneel on the floor.

“W- what?” Hongseok blinked rapidly and looked down to meet the other’s eyes.

“Take your shirt off,” Jinho repeated, his hand staying on the head of the other’s cock, making the younger let out a shaky breath.

“Why?” Hongseok breathed out.

“Because if you don’t you’re gonna get it stained and you don’t want to walk into the apartment with cum all over your shirt.” Good point.

Hongseok made a quick work of getting his shirt off and Jinho wasted no time in pressing a kiss to his abs. The younger ran his hand through Jinho’s black hair, he knew the other liked that.

Jinho started by pressing a kiss to his sternum, softly kissing his way down, his hand still moving up and down the other’s shaft, sometimes paying a bit more attention to the head, making Hongseok stifle a moan.

A couple of minutes passed before Jinho spoke, “the other’s will wonder where we are if we are not quick.”

“That’s not up to me, hyung,” and Hongseok didn’t mean it to sound teasingly but it did.

“Is that a challenge?” Jinho smirked up at him, his hand stilling his movements.

Hongseok didn’t reply, just moved his hand to the nape of the other’s head and scratched his scalp lightly.

“Well, okay then,” Jinho’s smile grew bigger and the next thing Hongseok knew was that his cock was being enveloped between warm, wet lips. He couldn’t help the moan that escaped him, his hand tightening its grip on the other’s hair.

“H- hyung.” Hongseok sighed and the other made a humming sound around him.

It wasn’t long before Hongseok was pulling Jinho’s hair harder as a warning, the older letting go of his cock with a pop and finishing working with his hand until Hongseok was coming, a strangled moan leaving his mouth.

Hongseok was breathing hard, still trying to go back to normal as he heard Jinho walk away and saw him entering the small bathroom attached to the gym. He heard the water open and close, probably washing his hands and a minute later the boy appeared with some toilet paper and started cleaning his body.

“You don’t have to do that,” Hongseok moved to grab the paper but Jinho pushed his hand away.

“It’s okay,” he smiled, helping him to get his boxers and pants up again before he left to throw away the paper. When he walked back, Hongseok was still sitting in his place, “better?” he asked with an eyebrow slightly raised.

“Yeah. Yeah, thanks, hyung,” he smiled embarrassed, “do you want me to-“

“No,” Jinho shook his head with a smile, “we should get going,” he handed the younger boy his shirt.

“Okay,” the other nodded, putting his shirt on, “thank you.”

Jinho took a step forward and kissed his forehead, “you’re welcome.”

 

“What took you guys so long? We’re almost done,” Changgu spoke with his mouth half full when he heard the door of the apartment open and then close.

“Hongseokkie needed to rant so we talked for a bit,” Jinho shrugged as they walked into the living room. “You didn’t eat all the food, right?”

“Of course not,” Hwitaek rolled his eyes.

“You sit, I’ll go get us the food,” Jinho put a hand on Hongseok’s lower back before he left to the kitchen.

Hongseok noticed the eyes of the rest of the members on him when he sat next to Hyunggu. “What?”

“Are you okay, hyung?” Wooseok asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” he sighed as he ran a hand through his head. He noticed some of them sharing glances but didn’t say anything.

“Alright. We’re here if you need to talk,” Hwitaek said with an honest look before he turned to the rest and changed the topic and the rest kept chewing on his food, their previous conversation being back.

Jinho put a plate with food in front of him and he nodded, a soft “thanks, Jinho hyung” with a smile accompanying it.

*

There wasn’t a specific moment in which this started, it just did sometime during their predebut. Everyone knew Jinho and Hongseok were very close, always looking after each other and going to the other whenever they needed something, no one ever questioned that, it was just the way it was. It was probably because they both came from other companies and were already so close to debut but didn’t happen that they had that in common. Jinho understood Hongseok like nobody else did, and Hongseok liked that feeling of having someone to be his rock among the sea of stuff they had to do that just seemed to keep piling up. He tried his best to be good to his hyung, always, tried to take care of him just like the older did with him but Jinho was older and knew better, not to mention that Hongseok was very emotional and sometimes let his emotions take over while Jinho knew how to control his.

They never really shared a room, not officially at least, but they had sneaked into the other’s room, just to sleep, because for some reason, they slept better when they were together. None of them ever said anything about it, it was an unspoken kind of thing.

Things started to get a bit hotter at some point during Pentagon Maker. They were all being put through tests and there were cameras all around them almost all the time and everyone was on edge because you could be let out any time. It was stressing. It was awful. It was horrible because he became close to all of the boys and he dreaded the idea of some of them leaving. They all made it in the end, but what did they know back then.

It had been on one of those days that they miraculously had free, and everyone had decided to go out except for Hongseok. He was going to go work out a bit and probably then just have a shower and take a nap, he needed some sleep.

After having working out, he headed back to the apartment, took a much needed shower and lay on his bed once he was done. He knew he’ll hate the fact that his pillow was all wet because of his hair when he woke up but he couldn’t care less at the moment.

He tried to take a nap but sleeping wasn’t coming and he ended up tossing and turning around and feeling restless even though it was the afternoon. He sighed, setting for just lying in bed and doing nothing. Some alone time wasn’t bad after all. His thoughts started to wander around thinking about nothing in particular, just the things he needed to improve and that he needed to practice. Then he remembered the times he was in school, doing something he didn’t really enjoy and how he left it all behind for this dream. He thought about his family, how he missed them, his friends from back home, how he’d like to see them. At some point he thought that it’d be nice to have someone to support him, not that his family, friends and members didn’t, but a different kind of support, someone that was just his exclusively, that he could call every night before bed and tell them how his day was, someone that listen to him and tell him that everything was going to be okay. Someone he could go out for coffee and make them laugh and just hug or kiss them whenever he wanted. And well, some action from time to time wouldn’t be too bad either.

And suddenly there was a warm feeling spreading on his lower abdomen and he groaned, he didn’t want to do this now when the rest of the members could come back home anytime. But it’s been so long since he had this time to himself, to just be alone, that he couldn’t resist the temptation and his mind was going so fast and he was imagining how good it’d feel to have someone do this with him.

He knew he’d better be quick because he’d rather die than having the rest of the members finding him like this but- it wasn’t working, no matter what he thought about, chicks, whatever scenario his head was creating, some bad porn video he saw long ago, it just wasn’t doing it. And somehow, he didn’t even want to think how, Jinho’s image was running through his mind. How small he was. How cuddly he always seemed. His lips. The way he moved. How beautiful his voice was. How he always seemed to be there for him. His smile. His laugh. Everything about him was something Hongseok liked. He let out a heavy breath, his hand moving faster and a whine of Jinho’s name coming from his lips. He was so close, he just-

“Hongseok, are you alright? I heard you call, you seemed-“ Jinho was standing at the door of his room with his eyes wide and shock all over his face, “-distressed,” he finished with a soft voice.

Apparently not everyone had gone out.

Hongseok’s heart was beating so fast in his chest he thought he was going to die. He was flushed all the way from his ears to his chest. He couldn’t even move. He was there, fully exposed in front of Jinho, in a way he never thought and not being able to move.

The older was the first to come out of the shock, slowly closing the door behind him until it clicked and he took the few steps until he reached Hongseok’s bed. The younger seemed to react at that moment, grabbing the cover with his hand and intending on cover his body but Jinho’s hand stopped him.

“Need some help with that?” the older’s voice was lower than it usually was and before Hongseok could speak Jinho was climbing on his bed, his legs on each side of his thighs. He took his erection in his hand and barely moved it up and down, Hongseok’s breath faltered. It was weird, but good, the older’s hand was a bit too dry but he couldn’t seem to push him away.

“You okay?” Jinho asked, his hand started to move just a tiny bit faster.

“Hyung, d- don’t-“

“Talk to me, you alright?”

“I wanted t- to take a n- ah- nap.” Great. So that was the only thing he could came up with.

“And you couldn’t?” Jinho chuckled and applied a bit more pressure, using the precum that was starting to ooze out to make it easier. Hongseok shook his head no and there was a faint murmur of “too stressed”, and Jinho’s other hand was suddenly on his stomach, drawing patterns and making his muscles contract at the touch. “This is a good way to de-stress, I guess.”

Hongseok was already close the moment Jinho came into his room, but having him touch him like that, in a way that was definitely inappropriate between members, had him on edge faster than he could imagine. Hongseok knew that deep down he had some feelings for the older, he just never thought that he’d act on them, let alone have this happen.

“Jinho-“ Hongseok tried to stop the moan of the name but couldn’t. The elder made a humming sound and watched him. Hongseok laying beneath him and saying his name in a way he imagined too often but was sure he’d never hear, but yet here he was. He felt the younger’s hand come to grab his thighs, his nails pressing down on his skin. He moved his hand faster, Hongseok’s breath changed, now breathing faster and he could feel his erection pulsing on his hand. There was a strangled moan that sounded like his name before he came, his back arching in a way that Jinho thought looked beautiful. He kept moving his hand to help him ride his orgasm and stopped when the younger hissed. He moved from his position where he was straddling his thighs and stood up, taking some tissues from the bedside table. He passed some to Hongseok to clean himself but his eyes were still closed and his chest was still moving up and down quickly. He stared for a moment before he shook his head, bending over to clean the other boy.

Hongseok’s eyes fluttered open, “you don’t have to-“ his voice sounded hoarse.

“It’s okay,” Jinho smiled, discarding the tissues into the bin in the room before he leaned over and pressed a kiss to Hongseok’s forehead. “You can nap now,” he smiled and covered Hongseok with the blanket before he left the room, closing the door slowly.

Hongseok slept until dinner time after that.

 

And it kept happening. It wasn’t often and Jinho never let Hongseok do it for him and it made him feel bad. It made him feel dirty. It made him feel like he was using his hyung. Sometimes it happened when they were home alone. Sometimes in a tiny closet before a performance at a show. Sometimes they would just slip away wherever they were. But at the same time, he enjoyed it and he loved it. He loved that it was their secret, he loved that he got Jinho to do it to him even though he knew he was never going to get Jinho the way he wanted to have him, so he was going to take whatever he could get, even if he knew in the end it would just end up hurting him.

*

“Alright, today’s the day, boys! Our first concert!” Hwitaek announced excitedly over breakfast and all of them cheered.

They had been practicing even harder and non-stop. They sang until their throats couldn’t handle it and practiced their dances over and over again until it was perfect. They couldn’t afford this to go wrong. It was their first concert in front of their fans and they wanted to show them they were worth it, they wanted to show them how thankful they were to support them along the way. Being an idol it’s not easy, and you appreciate whatever support you get. Fans are what keep you going.

Their day had started even earlier than usual, they had an interview before their concert and had to go get ready for everything. Make up, hair and clothes were usually pretty smooth and they all had time to fool around for a bit and chat. It helped them relax all together.

Hongseok was most than ready to show up he was completely capable of being where he was, that after all the times he spent practicing and training, it all led to this amazing moment where he was reunited with his members and fans. He couldn’t believe it. He was excited and at the same time nervous. So nervous he actually wanted to throw up. And different than how everybody would behave when they were nervous, pacing around and talking non-stop, he went fully quiet, just sitting on a corner, watching everyone laugh and jump around, happy that they made it this way so quick.

“Come with me,” Jinho said softly and barely touched his back as he walked behind him and signaled for him to get out of the room. He followed him quietly along the hallways of the venue until they reached a small, empty room. “Talk to me.”

“I just- I feel so much pressure.”

“Why?”

“You know why, hyung. You’ve been here too. You know what it’s like for us. We’ve been in here for longer.”

“Well, yes. But something’s eating you up, I know you.”

“It’s just that, I promise. I’m just really nervous. I really feel like I need to prove myself out there, I don’t want to let any of you guys down.”

“You know you don’t have to carry all the pressure of this on your shoulders, right? We’re a team.”

“I know, I just can’t help it. It’s just how I am.”

Jinho smiled at him sweetly. It was amazing how the older could get him to open up so easily, no one got him like Jinho did.

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Jinho asked, his arm around Hongseok’s shoulders.

There was a moment of silence in which the younger wondered if he should just ask for it.

“Hongseok?” Jinho asked when he noticed the younger’s cheeks turning a soft shade of pink.

“Um… can you- can you do that thing? You know, what you always do when I’m stressed and-“

“Hands or mouth?”

“W- what?” Hongseok’s eyes were wide.

“I’m asking if you want my hands or if you want me to blow you,” Jinho rolled his eyes but smiled slightly.

“Fuck-“ Hongseok swore under his breath.

“Well, I don’t think we’ve got enough time for that but-“

“No! No, I’m sorry, I just- the question took me by surprise.”

“I think mouth. It’d be less of a pain to clean later. We don’t want your clothes to stain, they look so nice on you.”

“Y- you look really nice too, hyung.”

“Thanks,” Jinho chuckled before he moved in between Hongseok’s legs. “Just don’t ruin my hair, okay?”

Jinho made quick work of unbuttoning the younger’s pants, drawing his underwear off just enough to start working him up. It didn’t take long, Jinho knew already what buttons to press and how to turn Hongseok on pretty fast, so it took him little time to have him breathing fast and covering his mouth in order to stifle his moans. One of his hands was resting on Hongseok’s thigh while the other worked what he couldn’t with his mouth. At some point he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He got worried it could be one of the members looking for them, so he started bobbing his head faster, his tongue working around the head and he could feel Hongseok’s entire muscles contract.

“Jinho- h-hyung, I’m gonna-“ Hongeseok’s voice was strained and Jinho squeezed his thigh in acknowledgement. He looked up to see Hongseok’s expression just as the younger looked down and that was it, Hongseok was gone. Jinho worked him through it and let go when he was done, Hongseok making a quick work of putting his underwear and pants up.

“Thank you, I, um-“ Hongseok was still out of breath when he talked.

“Don’t worry, I’m fine,” Jinho smiled, “we should get going, the rest are probably looking for us.” He turned to walk towards the door when Hongseok stopped him.

“Wait. I- I didn’t fuck up your voice or anything right? I’d feel awful if I did.”

Jinho couldn’t help but chuckle at how concerned the younger seemed about it, “it’s okay. I didn’t gag or anything.”

“What is that supposed to mean…?” Hongseok muttered under his breath and looked away, ashamed that Jinho would think his size wasn’t enough or something.

Jinho fully laughed at his face, “stop that. You know you’re good. I just knew I’d have to sing later so I didn’t go further. You know I can deep throat you, I’ve done that before.” Hongseok choked with his own saliva and his eyes went wide at that comment before he started coughing. Jinho laughed again and smacked his shoulder softly, “there there, Hongseok-ah. We really should get going.” And then he turned to leave the room, Hongseok following after him.

*

The concert was amazing. The amount of love that came from their fans was overwhelming. None of them could express in words how it actually felt to be up there in a stage and have their own concert, even if it wasn’t the biggest. They were just freshly debuted, they’ll have time, for now this was more than enough and their hearts were touched by the love they received.

 

At the end of the concert they all said some words about how great it had been and how they felt. Some of them were best at keeping their emotions under control, like Jinho or Hwitaek; for others, it was a bit more difficult. Hongseok cried. He spoke despite the tears, but they were happy tears. He thanked everyone for their lovely support and their company for finally letting him debut. He couldn’t really speak much more. Hwitaek gave him a side hug and comforted him. He felt so dumb crying in front of so many people and his band members but he couldn’t help it. He also felt Jinho’s hand on his back or his shoulder from time to time, trying to reassure him.

By the time the lights were going off, they were all still standing in the stage in silence. They didn’t want to leave. They joked about it with fans and thanked them again, saying goodbye a hundred times before they got off the stage.

They all hugged and laughed and were so touched by how the day went that couldn’t suppress their happiness. They of course thanked all the stuff that worked hard to make their concert work before they made it to their vans to make it back to their dorm.

Hongseok sat quietly at the back of the van between Hwitaek and Jinho.

“I don’t know how you do it,” Hongseok laughed slightly.

“What?” Hwitaek asked confused at the sudden comment.

“I don’t know just- not being emotional,” he chuckled, “I’m a mess.”

“Some people are just more emotional than others. That’s fine,” Hwitaek rounded his shoulders with his arms and squeezed him lightly.

“That’s how we like you,” Jinho commented from his other side and rested his head on his shoulder.

 

When they got back to their dorm the rush and adrenaline from the concert was gone already and all that was left was exhaustion. They took turns in having a shower while eating some snacks and leftovers from food they had, no one wanting to cook.

By the time Hongseok got in his bed, sighing happily after a long day, Hyojong decided it was a good time to talk.

“You good?” Hyojong asked, “you were a bit teary today,” he chuckled.

“Yeah. Too many emotions.”

“I know. It was good though, wasn’t it?”

“So good. I felt so happy. Like- it was so tiring but so good, I can’t believe this is all happening.”

“Yeah… it’s crazy, isn’t it?”

“It is. We’ve gone through so much to get here.”

“Don’t even remind me, I almost didn’t make it,” Hyojong chuckled but it sounded a bit sad.

“Shut up. It’s not even worth thinking of that. You’re here and that’s what matters. You did great today,” he smiled at his roommate.

“Thanks. You too, Hongseokkie.”

“Thanks,” Hongseok smiled and laid on his side, covering with his blanket up to his chin and there was a moment of silence.

“You know…” Hyojong spoke again, lights off already and both ready to sleep, “I know you usually go to Jinho hyung for everything, but you can count on the rest on us if you need us.”

“I know,” Hongseok sighed, “it’s just-“

“He gets you, I know. Like- in a different way. Because he’s been through something similar.”

“Yeah…”

“That doesn’t mean we’re not here for you. We just don’t want you to feel like we don’t get you. We do, we’re all in this together, remember? We’re a team.”

“Thanks, Hyojong. Sometimes you get lost in all the schedules and all.”

“I know,” Hyojong laughed. “And I know Jinho is your rock, I don’t mean to pull you apart or- whatever, you know. But you know Jinho hyung never really talks to anyone and I just don’t want him to explode one day. Now I’m not saying you’re a burden to him, just- let’s help each other.”

“You think he will?”

“He will what?”

“Explode,” Hongseok clarified.

“I don’t know. I hope he doesn’t. He can be very mean and annoying when he gets mad.”

“Yeah…” Hongseok nodded even though Hyojong couldn’t see him, “thanks, Hyojong. Good night.”

“Night, Hongseokkie.”

*

It had been an extremely busy day when it happened, an interview in the morning, pre recording after and then their live performance. It was not the first time they had so many things to do that they barely had time to have a quick lunch, but it was still tiring. Most of the band came to the conclusion that you can never get used to such hectic schedules.

Hongseok noticed that Jinho had been closing off a lot more lately, and he had approached him once to ask him if he was okay, barely receiving a nod and a slight fake smile. He didn’t want to bother him so he didn’t question him further, but still kept an eye on him the following days.

It was at night when they piled up into their apartments that it happened.

Hongseok had been the first to have a shower and had just been out when Hyunggu appeared, his expression alarmed and throwing Hongseok into a panic mode somehow. “Hyung, I need you to come talk to Jinho.”

“Why? What’s happened to him?” he rushed out as he entered his room, throwing a shirt and some pants on. He silently prayed nothing bad happened to his favorite hyung.

“I don’t know, he’s- he’s gone mad. He went straight to his room and locked himself in and just- we can hear noises like- like he’s breaking stuff? Hwitaek hyung tried to talk to him but he just closed the door on his face and locked it. I thought you could maybe to talk to him, you guys are so close…” Hyunggu shrugged.

“What makes you think he’ll talk to me? I mean- I’ll try, of course, but-“

“He likes you the most. It’s rare that he needs something but when he does he goes to you. Please, hyung.”

“I’m going, I’m going. Come on.”

The two boys made their way out of the apartment, the eyes of the rest of the members that shared the apartment with Hongseok looking at them confused. They reached the other’s place where Hwitaek, Changgu and Shinwon sat in the living room talking softly but with worried expressions.

“I brought Hongseok hyung,” Hyunggu announced and the rest turned to look at them. Hwitaek nodded. “Just go.”

Hongseok threw the rest of his members a glance, everyone looking at him expectantly as he walked to the door of Jinho’s room. He was the only one to have a single room. He knocked on the door two times before he spoke, “hyung? Is Hongseok, can you open up?”

“What do you want?” came a voice from the other side of the door.

“Can we talk, please?”

There was a long moment of silence, or at least it seemed long to Hongseok, and he was pretty sure that Jinho wasn’t going to open the door. But he did. He heard the door click and he pushed it open, closing it just after him.

“Are you okay, hyung?” he asked carefully, watching at the mess his room was.

“What does it seem to you, Hongseok? Does it look like I’m having a great time?”

“No need to be rude, hyung,” Hongseok looked down, “we’re just worried. Do you want to talk to me?”

“No.”

“Jinho hyung… please. You’re always there for me. Let me help you too. I want to.”

“I don’t want to talk about it, Hongseok-ah.”

“It’ll be good for you. Look at all the mess you made, hyung. Come on, get it out of your chest, you know I won’t judge you, right?”

Jinho let out a deep breath and stared at Hongseok for a minute before he sat down on his bed. “It’s stupid,” he started and looked down.

“It’s not stupid if it has you this riled up,” Hongseok commented as he sat on the bed next to Jinho.

“It’s just- I’m awful, okay?” Jinho said and the younger opened his mouth to protest but Jinho stopped him, “no, shut up.” He breathed heavily through his nose. “I just- why am I so useless, Hongseok? Why? I am the oldest one here, I should be the one helping you. I should be the one that knows what he’s doing. Then why does no one ever take me seriously? Why does no one ever come to me when things need to be solved? Why-“

“I always come to you, hyung,” Hongseok said softly.

“More like- I go and get it out of you, but okay. That’s not what I mean though. I mean- important decisions- not that you’re not important, you so are, but- I know Hwitaek is the leader. He’s supposed to be in charge but _we’re a team._ And he’s got a great voice. I’m supposed to be the main vocal but I am not and you and I both, we all know it. I’m not even that good at dancing. I’m not as handsome as all of you, not even the visual. The company never takes me into account for big decisions. _Me_ , when I’ve been training for way longer than half of you. I’ve been through a lot of this, I know how to handle the pressure, I know how to keep myself under control, I know how to handle team work, but just- everything’s been crazy lately, you know? And the company’s been nagging me that I should put more effort, that I’m not being good enough, that I need to keep up. You know there’s so much you can take, right?” his voice almost broke at the end and something inside Hongseok broke along with it.

“Hyung… none of that is true. _Absolutely_ nothing. We all love you and trust you and we all respect you the most and go to you when we need something because you’re the oldest one and you just know, even if it’s just a couple of years. You’re always so collected. Always willing to listen to us. Fuck what the company says, Jinho, we know you and we appreciate you, shouldn’t that be what matters?”

“Yes, I guess. I just wished people would appreciate me a bit more for what I do.”

“We do, hyung, we all do. And so do the fans.”

“Thanks, Hongseok-ah.”

“You’re welcome, hyung, I’m always here for you if you need me,” he smiled warmly and gave him a side hug. “Do you need me to do anything for you?”

“No. I’m fine, really. I should just sleep it off.”

“Okay. I can- I can do that thing- what you do to me, i- if you want to. If it’ll help you feel better.”

Jinho laughed at Hongseok but not in a mean way, “I’m okay, Hongseok-ah, I’m serious. I’m not in the mood for that anyway.”

“Oh. Okay. Do you want me to help you clean your room then?”

Jinho shook his head no, “I’ll clean tomorrow, I just want to be alone now if you don’t mind.”

Hongseok felt a bit hurt by that comment but tried not to show it. “Okay, hyung,” he nodded, “just text me or let me know if I can help you with anything.”

“Thank you, really. You always get me the most,” Jinho smiled a honest smile.

“No problem,” Hongseok smiled back before he left the room.

He walked towards the living room where four pair of eyes instantly stared at him.

“So?” Shinwon asked.

“So… he’s angry but he’s fine…?”

“That’s it? You’re leaving?” Shinwon asked an eyebrow at him.

“He said he wanted to be alone, so…”

“And you left him?” this time it was Hyunggu.

“What was I supposed to do? I’m not forcing him to let me stay if he doesn’t want me there,” Hongseok shrugged.

“God, you’re as thick as a brick, I can’t believe it,” Changgu shook his head and slapped his forehead.

“What?” Hongseok asked confused.

“Just- go there and make sure he’s fine.”

“ _He is._ He wants to be alone.”

“Hongseok,” Hwitaek spoke, “go in there and stay there until Jinho hyung has calmed down. Just because he spoke to you doesn’t mean his mind stopped thinking about it. If you think that then you don’t know him at all.”

Those words made Hongseok mad, his eyebrows furrowed and his nostrils flared. He _does_ know Jinho. He just told him he gets him the most. He just didn’t want to be disrespectful and if he wanted space, then he’ll give him that.

“Hongseok, trust me. He wants you there, he just doesn’t want to tell you. He needs someone and that someone is you. You’ve always been the closest, why do you think I went to find _you_ out of everyone? Why do you think he let _you_ in? He _wants_ it to be you. God, you don’t get it, don’t you?” Hyunggu shook his head with a smile and an expression he couldn’t quite understand.

“I’m- I don’t get it,” Hongseok said confused and Changgu smiled at him.

“Just go fix Jinho hyung, we hate to see him like this and not being able to help.”

“… okay,” Hongseok furrowed his eyebrows before he turned to walk away. He stopped before he entered the room, thinking about what he should do or say. Moments later he still couldn’t come up with anything and decided it’d be best to just go with whatever happened.

When he entered the room the light was already off but seemed like Jinho wasn’t asleep yet.

“Go away,” a voice came muffled from the bed. Hongseok closed the door behind himself and walked without making much noise until he reached the bed. He slowly got under the blanket and wrapped an arm around the smaller frame.

“What the fuck-“ Jinho tried to turn around to face the body was stopped. The younger sensed that the voice sounded a bit broken and there was the small sound of a sniffle.

“Shh,” Hongseok said, “it’s okay, hyung.”

“Hongseok? What the hell-“

“I told you. I want to be here for you. Maybe you don’t want me to treat you like you do to me, but I’m not leaving you alone, not until you’re all better.”

“And sneaking into my room is the best way you found?”

“Well, you wouldn’t leave your room so I figured I’ll come make you company.”

“I don’t really feel like talking,” Jinho murmured snuggled into the blankets, Hongseok’s arm still around his middle, the warmth of his body surrounding him. He wasn’t going to admit it, but it did feel very nice.

“We don’t have to talk. You can just sleep. I’m staying, so don’t worry, hyung, I’ll protect you.”

“Protect me from what?” Jinho almost snorted.

“Everything. Whatever you need me for.”

“You’re being weird,” Jinho chuckled but was glad that the lights were off and he was with his back to the other boy so Hongseok couldn’t really see the small smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

“Whatever makes you feel better, Jinho hyung. Now go to sleep,” Hongseok moved closer to the smaller body, his arm holding him tighter and his breath reaching the older’s back of his neck. It made a shiver run down his back. Hongseok smiled slightly when he felt the other boy’s reaction but said nothing. He just sighed contently and closed his eyes to go to sleep. Tomorrow will be a new day.

*

The next morning some feelings were finally said out loud.

Jinho woke up first and stirred, stretching his limbs when there was a sound coming from behind him that caught him off guard.

“Ouch,” the voice said and Jinho stayed still before he relaxed.

“Sorry,” he tried to turn around but there was a groan and an arm that was stopping him from moving. “Let me turn around.”

“I thought you were leaving,” Hongseok’s sleepy, deep voice said as he freed the older so he could turn. “Morning, hyung,” he smiled sleepily, his eyes still half lidded.

“Morning, Hongseok-ah,” Jinho replied with an equally sleepy smile. He felt content for once, it’s been a while since he felt like that.

“Did you sleep well? How are you feeling?” Hongseok’s arm came to surround the smaller’s body again.

“I’m okay. Thank you for staying. You’re always so nice to me.”

“Me?” Hongseok asked, a surprised expression mixed with his sleepy face. “Hyung, you’re the one that always gets me, it’s the least I can do.”

Jinho closed his eyes, content with the situations, a small smile tugging on his lips and Hongseok just couldn’t stop staring at him even through his half lidded eyes. His feelings for his hyung were starting to show and he didn’t know how to control them, didn’t know what to do with them. In an impulse, Hongseok leaned closer and pressed a kiss to Jinho’s forehead.

“What was that for?” Jinho asked, eyes still closed, a small confused furrow on his eyebrows but his little smile still intact.

“I- I don’t know… you always do that and I- I just felt like doing it…” Hongseok’s voice was softer at the end of his sentence.

Jinho moved closer, sighing happily and molding his body to Hongseok’s. The younger hissed a bit at the contact. “What’s wrong?” Jinho looked up at him worried.

“N- nothing. I’m fine.”

Jinho eyed him curiously and then moved to be more comfortable, Hongseok hissed again. “Oh. _Ooooh._ Morning wood, isn’t it?” Jinho chuckled and Hongseok nodded once, embarrassed.

“Want me to help you with that?” Jinho chuckled and Hongseok shook his head no.

“It’ll go,” he hugged his smaller hyung closer and there was a couple of minutes of silence before Hongseok spoke up again. “Why do you never let me do it for you?”

“Huh?” Jinho moved further to look at him confused.

“Why do you never let me touch you? Why do you do it for me but never let me do it to you?”

Jinho moved closer again and hid his face in Hongseok’s chest. “I don’t want you to think of me like that. I don’t want you to think I touch you in inappropriate ways because I want you to touch me too.”

“Hyung, that’s… the dumbest thing I heard.”

“Yah! Don’t call me that, Hongseok-ah, that’s disrespectful!”

“I didn’t mean to!” Hongseok laughed, “but really, I just- I want to.”

“I think we need to talk some things out, don’t we?” Jinho spoke with a sigh and moved away.

“We should…” Hongseok moved closer so their noses were touching. “We’ve never done this before,” he spoke softly and Jinho could feel his breath from how close they were. He licked his lips in anticipation.

“Would you like to?” Jinho barely murmured.

“So bad, hyung. So bad,” he moved even closer and his lips were almost touching.

“Go for it, then.”

And Hongseok did. He pressed his lips to Jinho’s and it was soft at first but it had fireworks exploding in him. It was all he ever imagined. Soft and nice and _right._ The older replied to the kiss slowly, moving his lips and his arms wrapping around the younger’s neck in a weird way because they were still lying on their sides. The kiss remained innocent and they pulled away not long after. They opened their eyes and smiled at each other.

“I’m so happy,” Jinho smiled and hid his face on Hongseok’s shoulder.

“Me too, hyung. I’ve thought about that so many times.”

“I might have done things backwards, I’m sorry.”

“What do you mean?” Hongseok secured his arms around the older’s waist.

“I mean. I’ve given you handjobs before. Blowjobs. But we’ve just kissed for the first time.”

“Does that mean I can touch you now?” Hongseok smirked.

“Is that all you want? Really?” Jinho raised an eyebrow.

“Well, I’d very much like that. I mean I love you and all but I really want to touch you too.”

There was a pause before Jinho spoke. “What did you just say?” Jinho blinked.

“That I really want to touch you?” Hongseok chuckled.

“No, before that.”

“That I love you?”

“Do you?”

“Of course, hyung,” Hongseok seemed confused as to why Jinho seemed so shocked.

“No, but- do you? Really?”

“Of course I love you. Is that news to you?”

“No, but- do you mean it? Do you actually-“

“Yes. Yes, hyung. I love you.”

“I’m-“ Jinho seemed speechless and he went back to hide his face in Hongseok’s chest. “I love you too,” he murmured, his voice muffled by Hongseok’s shirt.

“I’m sorry? I didn’t understand.” Hongseok said curiously even though he did hear Jinho.

“I love you too,” Jinho repeated, his voice muffled by Hongseok’s shirt again.

“Hyung, I can’t understand you,” Hongseok laughed lightly.

“You’re an asshole,” Jinho pulled away from the younger and pouted, making Hongseok laugh.

“But you love this asshole,” he pulled him closer and kissed him.

“I do,” Jinho replied when they pulled apart with a smile. “What time is it?”

“Too early to get up on a Sunday,” Hongseok replied, “we should sleep some more.”

“Okay. Sleeping with you sounds good.”

“Oh, does it now?” Hongseok smirked and winked at him.

“Shut up, Hongseok-ah! I didn’t mean it like that!” Jinho pushed him.

“Oh, I’m sure you didn’t, hyung,” he laughed before he pulled him closer before going to sleep again.

 

Changgu entered the kitchen while stretching his arms to find Hwitaek speaking to Hyojong.

“Did Hongseok hyung leave already?” Changgu asked.

“No,” Hwitaek shook his head.

“I got worried when he didn’t come to sleep last night and came to ask Hwitaek only to find out he slept here and it’s probably getting it on with Jinho hyung. Lucky him.” Hyojong spoke as he put his mug of tea to his lips.

“You wanna sleep with Jinho hyung?” Changgu asked and Hyojong choked on his tea.

“Changgu, what the fuck!” Hyojong coughed.

“Sorry, hyung,” the younger laughed, “but seriously, do you think they did it last night?”

“No,” Hwitaek spoke, “but I do hope they finally got together. I’m kind of tired of seeing them tiptoe around each other.”

“Yeah… I hope they did too.”

*

Jinho and Hongseok became even closer after their confession. They tried to keep it a secret from the other members but it was hard, especially for Hongseok to stay away from Jinho. They were maybe a bit more touchy than usual, hugging more often, or sitting next to each other and putting their heads on the other’s shoulder, soft touches under the table when they got to have a meal together, holding hands when they thought no one was looking at them.  And of course, make out sessions in whatever closet they could find or whatever moment alone they had. It seemed like Hongseok felt a lot more at ease now that he had Jinho by his side because he seemed to be a lot calmer, there wasn’t any need for Jinho to do any of the things he used to do to get Hongseok to de-stress.

It wasn’t until a couple of weeks later, maybe even three weeks that the rest of the band confronted them.

Hongseok came back from a work out session, Jinho tagging along by his side, of course, when he found the rest of the members sitting in the too tiny living room for that much people waiting for them.

“Uhm,” Hongseok blinked, “hi?”

“Hey,” Hyojong greeted them, “we need to talk.”

“Did something happen?” Jinho asked as he sat by Wooseok in the arm rest of the sofa.

“Well… you two got together. That’s a thing that happened,” Hwitaek commented as he pointed between Jinho and Hongseok.

“Us?” Hongseok asked, trying to hide de panic in his voice, “No. No, we just-“

“It’s okay,” Hyojong smiled at him comfortingly, “it was a long time coming. We don’t mind.”

Hongseok let out a heavy sigh he didn’t know he was holding at his roommate’s words.

“We’re just worried about how the company will react if they found out.”

Jinho sighed at those words, “we haven’t been too obvious, haven’t we?”

“Well…” Hwitaek scratched the back of his neck.

“We need to be more careful,” Jinho turned to Hongseok who nodded at his hyung, “no more touching or making out in random closets.”

“You’ve been making out in random closets?” Hyunggu asked with a disgusted expression.

“Oh, come on, it was easy to see, they always disappeared at the same time wherever we went and suddenly appeared together again,” Yuto rolled his eyes at him.

“Well, we weren’t _that_ bad at hiding it then, hyung,” Hongseok stood next to Jinho, wrapping his arm around his shoulder and kissing the top of his head.

“Oh, and no PDA please,” Changgu said.

“I’ve barely done anything!” Hongseok exclaimed.

“Well, that’s how it starts.”

“I promise you won’t even see us kiss once,” Jinho rolled his eyes.

“Changgu’s just being exaggerated, as long as you don’t go off limits in front of us or anyone then it’s all good. I don’t mind if you kiss, just don’t go full on making out,” Hwitaek laughed.

“They are gross,” Changgu mumbled and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Yeah, well. So are you and Yan An,” Hongseok commented and Changgu’s eyes went wide as plates. He opened his mouth to speak but Hongseok interrupted him before he could, “oh, come on, do you think we’re dumb?”

Both Changgu and Yan An’s faces went bright red and avoided everyone’s eyes on the room before Hwitaek saved them. “Whatever. Just be careful, okay? We don’t want you in trouble, let alone all of us in trouble.”

“I promise, don’t worry,” Jinho smiled.

*  
They worked non-stop until the promotions were over. During that time, Jinho and Hongseok tried to keep their PDA to a minimum, their relationship as normal and strictly work related as possible between friends when they were outside their places and of course, whenever their manager was around, because he visited a lot to make sure they were doing alright.

Hwitaek approached Hongseok when they were walking to the van that’ll bring them home after their last stage of promotions. “We’ll get a couple of free days now,” he started.

“Yeah. We could all use some time to relax,” Hongseok nodded with a smile.

“I’ll get everyone out on Saturday, I don’t know how but I will. So you and Jinho get the place to yourselves.”

Hongseok felt both his cheeks heating up at the thought of being of being alone with Jinho and spark of electricity run through body. “Why?”

“What do you mean why?”

“Why would you do that?”

“Because I’m the leader and I’m responsible for everyone being taken care of and happy. And I think that after all this hard work, you and Jinho hyung deserve some alone time. You don’t want it?”

“Yes!” Hongseok almost screamed and Yuto, who was walking in front of them turned to look at him with a weird face. “Sorry. Yes, I’d very much like that.”

“I’ll get to it and then I’ll let you know.”

“Thanks, hyung,” Hongseok gave Hwitaek a side hug. “Can you not tell Jinho hyung so it is a surprise?”

“Sure,” Hwitaek shrugged one shoulder and chuckled.

*

Hongseok didn’t know how Hwitaek did it but by Saturday afternoon he had the apartment empty except for Jinho who was taking a nap. Something about taking the rest of the members to dinner now that their manager was gone for a couple of days (something they really had to take advantage of) and then have a sleepover. In the apartment downstairs, where he used to sleep until a couple of weeks ago before he moved to invade Jinho’s bed. He was kind of embarrassed by the thought that maybe Hwitaek told the other members what he and Jinho might be doing, even if he probably didn’t have to. It’s not like Hongseok was planning on having sex with Jinho but he was really hoping they will.

Jinho woke up almost at dinner time and Hongseok had spent the time he was there watching some TV while preparing some food.

“Where is everyone?” Jinho asked as he entered the kitchen while he rubbed his eyes. He was wearing only his boxers and a plain t-shirt.

“Out,” Hongseok simply replied while he kept stirring something on the kitchen.

“And they didn’t wake me up? Why didn’t you go? Where did they go?” Jinho asked confused as he approached him and Hongseok laughed.

“Calm down,” he put his hands on his hips, “I don’t know where they went but they left so we could have some time for ourselves. Isn’t that nice?”

“Oh?” Jinho rested his hands on the younger shoulders. “I’ll have to thank Hwitaek later.”

“Why do you think it was him? Why not me?”

“No offence but who else would it be if not Hwitaek?”

“What if I wanted to do something romantic for us?”

“Well, was it you?”

“No…”

Jinho chuckled, “then we’ll thank Hwitaek later,” he said and stood on his tiptoes to kiss Hongseok, “now, don’t burn the food, please.”

“Oh!” Hongseok’s eyes went wide and moved to the stove again.

“I’ll set the table,” Jinho smiled and moved around the kitchen looking for everything.

 

Dinner was good and they talked between bites of food. Hongseok got a bit sentimental while telling Jinho all the dates he’ll take him if he was ever able to; Jinho only smiled and squeezed his hand saying that somehow they’ll get to have their dates one day.

Hongseok insisted on washing the dishes but Jinho persuaded him not to because they needed to take full advantage of the time alone they got. Well, that and some sneaky kisses here and there.

They were sitting in the darkness on the living room, Jinho sitting on one end and Hongseok lying with his head on the older’s lap while he run his fingers through his hair. They were watching some movie playing in the TV but none of them was actually paying attention, they were just basking in the company of each other.

“You know,” Hongseok suddenly spoke, “I thought the happiest moment of my life was when I was told I was going to debut. I went through so much and worked so hard I thought nothing else could compare to that feeling. But lately I’ve been feeling different.”

“Like?” Jinho asked, his fingers still running through Hongseok’s locks slowly.

“Well… I’ve been happier since we’re together. You make me very happy.”

Jinho’s hand stilled at that and looked down to meet the younger’s eyes. He blinked and didn’t say anything for a moment. “Yah… you’re such a sap, Hongseok!”

“Shut up!” Hongseok moved away and sat with his arms over his chest and a pout. He looked embarrassed. “I’m being serious here and you laugh at me!”

“It’s just… I thought you were going to say something serious!” Jinho laughed.

“It is! It is serious, hyung,” Hongseok stared at the TV in front of them, not moving.

“I’m sorry,” Jinho laughed and moved closer to rest his head on Hongseok’s shoulder, “please? I’m sorry. If it makes you feel better, I feel the same.”

“Yah… you’re such a sap!” Hongseok imitated Jinho’s voice and the older just laughed and hit his arm playfully.

“Don’t be like that, Hongseokkie, you know I didn’t mean it,” Jinho moved so he was now sitting straddling the younger’s lap, Hongseok’s hands instantly moving to his hips to help him balance.

They looked at each other for a moment before Hongseok smiled and hid his face on the crook of Jinho’s neck, placing a soft kiss there. “I love you,” he murmured.

“I love you too,” Jinho said, lifting the younger’s face to press a kiss to his lips. The older wrapped his arms around Hongseok’s neck while the latter wrapped his arms around his waist. “I’m so happy the rest let us have a day for ourselves,” he said in between kisses.

“Me too,” Hongseok smiled, “I really wanted to spend some quality time with you, hyung. We haven’t even made out properly in forever.”

“Is that all you care about, Hongseok-ah?” Jinho laughed, pecking his lips.

“No. But it does feel nice, don’t you think?”

“Really nice, yes.” Jinho moved even closer, his fingers playing with the short hairs on the back of the younger’s neck as their lips met again. The kiss went from slow and innocent to passionate and even a bit desperate. Hongseok could feel Jinho almost pulling at his hair and he was balling his fists in the older’s shirt.

“Should we-“ Hongseok meant to speak but suddenly the door opened, a very embarrassed Changgu entering the room.

“Sorry!” he almost yelled as he entered the room and covered his eyes, “sorry, hyungs! I forgot something and- and-“ and suddenly Changgu was running across the living room towards his room. Hongseok and Jinho looked at each other confused before they burst out laughing. “I’m sorry!” Changgu spoke quickly again as he headed towards the door of the apartment. “And Jinho hyung?”

“Yes?” Jinho asked him from his spot, not moving even one inch from where he was very comfortably set on Hongseok’s lap, their arms still around each other.

“Please don’t fuck on the couch,” Changgu seemed perplexed by the idea.

“Yah!” Jinho yelled, “go away, Changgu!” he threw one of the pillows from the couch at him and Changgu laughed, exiting the place and closing the door before the pillow hit him. “God, the nerve of this child,” Jinho ran a hand through his hair.

“Maybe we should,” Hongseok wiggled his eyebrows at the older.

“What?”

“Fuck on the couch.”

“What?! No!” Jinho laughed and smacked his chest, “we’re not fucking here, Hongseok-ah!”

“But we’re fucking?”

“Of course,” Jinho rolled his eyes at him, “what do you think they gave us the place for?”

“But maybe you didn’t want to and I wasn’t going to force if you didn’t-“

“Shut up,” Jinho pressed a strong kiss against his lips, “just shut up.”

“Okay,” Hongseok nodded, “so you want to?” he asked once more, “just to be sure.”

“Hell yes,” Jinho dived in once again to kiss him. A kiss that turned into a full make out session rather quick.

 

Clothes were scattered all over the room and the only light on was the small one in Jinho’s bedside table. Hongseok was kissing all the way from Jinho’s jawline to his stomach, gently sucking marks here and there that got the older gasping or moaning. Hongseok was determined to find every sound Jinho could make and what caused them.

“Hongseok, please,” Jinho whined, his hands on the younger’s hair.

“What? What do you want, hyung?” Hongseok asked as he sucks a mark on the other’s hipbone.

“Just get on with it,” Jinho moaned at the other ministration.

Hongseok instead moved up so he was face to face with his boyfriend and kissed him gently, “patience, hyung. We’ve got all night. I want you to enjoy this.”

“I’ll enjoy it if you’d get on with it,” Jinho spoke slightly out of breath.

“You’re so impatient,” the younger laughed and Jinho pinched his arm, “ow!”

“That happens when you’re mean,” Jinho smirked.

“Oh, really?” Hongseok lifted an eyebrow and smirked before he attacked Jinho with tickles.

“Hongseok, no!” Jinho laughed as he tried to move away but was caged by the younger’s body.

“That’s what you get for being impatient,” Hongseok laughed too and kept up the tickling until a tear rolled down his cheek from laughing.

“Okay, stop- please!” Jinho begged and Hongseok obeyed.

“Are you going to be patient now?”

“What? You think that because you tickled me now you’re in charge?” Jinho challenged.

“Am I not?”

“When did we establish you were?”

Hongseok sat on the bed and moved Jinho with him so he was sitting between his legs before he pulled him in for a kiss. “I’m serious about this, hyung. I want us to take our time. You’ve done this for me before, I know. But I really want this to be about you. I want to make you feel good. Let me.”

Jinho looked at him with such an adoring expression on his face Hongseok almost melted right on the spot. “Okay. You’re in charge.”

“I promise I’ll make it good,” Hongseok kissed his lips lightly before he laid him down on the bed again.

“I never doubted that.”

 

When Hongseok said he was going to take his time to make his boyfriend feel good, he wasn’t joking about it. He kissed every inch of his body, sucking marks in places that weren’t visible but that had Jinho fisting the sheets in his hands. Hongseok spent a long time on Jinho’s hips and thighs, not only sucking hickeys there but even scratching his teeth and biting making the older moan even louder.

“What are you doing?” Jinho asked breathless when Hongseok spent a little too much time sucking a hickey on his thigh.

“I… I might have a thing for your thighs?” Hongseok mumbled and looked up embarrassed.

Jinho lifted his head from the pillow and looked at him with glossy and unfocused eyes. “You… my thighs?”

“Yeah… you’re not exactly complaining…”

“Shut up,” he drop his head in the pillow again and Hongseok kept going. “Do we have lube and condoms here?”

Jinho turned at the speed of the light at the mention of _finally_ getting to the most exciting part. Hongseok giggled. The older retrieved a small tube of lube and condoms from the drawer of his bedside table.

“Okay, you ready for it?” Hongseok asked as he took the things he was being handed and sat between his boyfriends spread legs.

“Been ready for ages,” Jinho smirked.

Hongseok spread some lube on his fingers before he let out a sigh. This was a first for him. “Just let me know if I’m hurting you or something, okay?” he said and Jinho nodded. He pressed the tip of his finger and it went in without much problem. He eased his finger in slowly and moved it, cautiously looking at the older’s face just to be sure he wasn’t hurting him. He added a second finger moments later and there was a tiny bit of resistance but Hongseok let it pass when he heard a strangled moan coming from Jinho’s lips. He spent maybe a bit too much time scissoring his fingers and moving them in and out because he couldn’t help but love the sounds his boyfriend was making that went straight to his groin. By the time he pushed a third finger, he saw Jinho’s face screw up for a second before he let out a breath.

“You’re taking this surprisingly well,” Hongseok commented and leaned to place a kiss on his stomach.

“I’ve done this before,” Jinho breathed out almost unintelligible.

“You did?” Hongseok suddenly stopped.

“Yeah… well, my fingers,” the older explained breathlessly and Hongseok swore under his breath at the mental image, “I’ve never done this with anyone.”

“You’ll have to show me sometime,” Hongseok’s voice went an octave lower, the image of Jinho fucking himself on his fingers making his member almost hurt.

“Maybe,” Jinho smirked but said nothing else.

“Am I doing it right?”

“Yeah,” Jinho nodded, “keep going.”

Hongseok moved his hand slower this time, giving Jinho time to adjust when an idea crossed his mind. He started placing kisses on his thighs and hips and slowly moved to his erection. There was a tiny bit of precum leaking from the tip. He slowly ran his tongue from the base to the tip and the sound Jinho let out almost sounded like a cry. He kissed the head before he slowly wrapped his lips around it and took him into his mouth. Jinho’s chest was moving quickly and his breath was becoming heavier as he bobbed his head. He changed the angle of his fingers and a groan came from Jinho, his back arching, making him gag.

“Fuck- sorry, I-“ Jinho moaned as the younger hit that spot inside him again, “Hongseok, please- I’m ready, please-“

The younger pulled up with a pop sound and slowly took out his fingers, Jinho hissing at the loss.

“Okay,” Hongseok nodded, more to himself than to his boyfriend. Jinho moved, sitting on the bed in front of him and taking the condom. He opened it and rolled it down Hongseok’s length, then pouring maybe a bit too much lube on it. Hongseok gasped at the contact.

“Should I turn around or-“ Jinho started.

“No. No, I want to see you.” Hongseok cut him and Jinho lay down again.

“Sap,” the older laughed and Hongseok positioned between his legs, one hand resting next to Jinho’s face.

“Ready?” Hongseok asked.

“As ready as I’ll ever be.”

“I love you,” Hongseok leaned down to kiss him as he slowly pushed inside of him. He groaned once the head was in and Jinho smiled.

“Good?”

“You have no idea,” Hongseok’s voice sounded strained. “Is it good for you too?”

“Not yet-“ he hissed as the younger kept pushing in slowly, “but it will be.”

“I’m sorry,” Hongseok pecked his lips, “do you want me to pull out?”

“Don’t you fucking dare,” Jinho groaned and kissed him messily.

Hongseok let out a heavy breath when he bottomed out, Jinho was tight and so, so warm around him it was taking all his will power not to move. He peppered kisses all over Jinho’s face, his forehead, his eyelids, cheeks, nose and finally his lips. The older’s hands were moving up and down Hongseok’s back and the younger could feel him relax.

“I think you can move now.”

Hongseok moved his hips experimentally, barely pulling out before he pushed in again and they both moaned at the feeling. From there it was just pure bliss. It took Hongseok a while to find the spot that had Jinho arching his back and almost screaming but when he find it, he made sure to keep at it. The older’s hands roamed all over his boyfriend’s body, from his back and his chest to squeezing his butt, which made Hongseok thrust in deeper.

“Fuck,” Jinho threw a hand over his eyes and breathed quickly, “harder, Hongseok.”

“God, aren’t you demanding, hyung,” Hongseok sounded out of breath already but complied. Jinho wrapped his legs around the younger’s waist to keep him closer and this way there was some much needed friction on his cock. Hongseok’s hand next to Jinho’s head was fisting the sheet so hard his knuckles were almost white. Even the bed was starting to move a little from the rhythm of his thrusts. “You look so beautiful like this,” Hongseok pressed a kiss to Jinho’s cheek.

“Shut up,” the older mumbled.

“No, really,” Hongseok’s thrusts slowed down and he kissed Jinho with an intensity he didn’t know where it came from. Even if the thrusts were slower, he kept on hitting the older’s prostate again and again until he just couldn’t keep up with the kiss, instead just breathing into each other’s mouth.

“I love you,” Jinho spoke, wrapping his arms around Hongseok’s neck, “I love you so much.”

“God, I love you too, hyung.” Hongseok’s thrusts were faster again and they became erratic, he knew he was close.

“I’m close,” Jinho said and the younger moved his hand in between his body to pump his erection, the older’s back arching even higher, a high pitch moan leaving his lips and incessant pleas of _‘yesyesyes’_ and ‘ _don’t stop’_.

Jinho saw white and his head went dizzy when he came between their bodies, almost screaming Hongseok’s name. The younger followed him, filling the condom until his hips stilled. He plopped on top of Jinho who let out an ‘oomph’ sound and their chests were going up and down frantically from trying to get their breathing back to normal.

When Hongseok pulled out he made sure to tie the condom and throw it in the trash, taking a couple of tissues from the nightstand and cleaning both his and Jinho’s torsos. The older looked beautiful with his eyes closed, hair disheveled and breathing quickly, it was an image Hongseok wanted to store in his mind forever.

“That was… amazing,” the younger said as he lay on his back next to his lover.

“Agree,” Jinho nodded. “Thank you for taking care of me.”

“Always, hyung. Always.” Hongseok turned to kiss his boyfriend’s temple.

They stayed like that for a while, not saying much but simply holding hands or drawing patterns on each other’s skin. At one point Jinho started placing kisses on Hongseok’s shoulder and down his arm before he moved to sit on his thighs. “Are you up for a round two?” he smirked. And how could Hongseok say no to such proposition?

*

“I’ll go see if they are up and if they need anything,” Wooseok spoke as they all entered the apartment. Hwitaek, Shinwon and Yan An carrying bags with breakfast.

“Actually, I don’t think that’s a good idea-“ Hyunggu tried to stop him but Wooseok was already opening the door to Jinho’s room.

“Breakfast’s ready!” the maknae sing songed as he entered the room and went to pull away the blankets off over the bodies of his members, “time to get u- aaaaaaah!” he almost ran out of the room. “They are butt naked!” he exclaimed and everyone looked at him in surprise then burst out laughing. It was a surprise that neither Hongseok nor Jinho woke up at that.

Most of them piled up at the door of Jinho’s room to watch and giggle. Hongseok was sleeping on his stomach, one of his arms under the pillow as the other held Jinho, who was on his side, his leg over the younger’s butt and thighs. Hongseok position seemed uncomfortable as hell.

“Is that… is that a hickey on Jinho’s thigh?” Changgu asked in a soft voice with shocked expression.

“Is that a bite mark in his thigh?” Hyunggu asked making a gagging sound.

“God, I didn’t need to know about their kinks, for fuck sake’s,” Yuto whined.

“Now I’ve got something to tease Hongseok about,” Hyojong seemed smug.

“Alright, alright, the show’s over,” Hwitaek appeared quickly and closed the door, “give them some privacy for God’s sake.”

Jinho stirred from his position, “I can believe we just let them saw us like this,” he mumbled in a sleepy voice.

“I really need to thank Hwitaek hyung later, he’s an angel.” Hongseok replied equally as sleepy.

“Yeah, he really is,” Jinho nodded once before kissing Hongseok’s shoulder and they drifted off to sleep again.

**Author's Note:**

> tbh this whole fic was an excuse to that last scene  
> just kidding, but if you liked this, comments are always welcome! (:  
> also, I'm trying to write another pairings but jinhongseok keeps getting in the way. anyway, I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
